Crane in love
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: Po and the gang all go to do a new training program at a different town but when Crane falls in love will he change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving to a different town

Authors note: Kung fu panda is really funny but I decided to make a fanfic on my favorite character Crane so enjoy.

After defeating Tai lung Po and the furious five got back to training and the valley was at peace. Shifu was very impressed by the progress that his students were doing and decided to give them the day off.

Shifu was meditating in his room when a sudden knock at the door disturbed him " Come in" said Shifu as the door began to creek open slowly Zeng popped his head through the door nervously " Zeng come on in I could use some good news right now" Shifu stood up slowly and walked towards the twitching bird " well if you could call it good news" Zeng said still twitching with his feet. " Zeng just tell me the news" Shifu replied slightly irritated by the twitching " OK you know the kung fu academy?" Zeng asked slowly " Yes Zeng the one in that town not far from here" Shifu replied " well they told me to tell you that they want Po and the furious five to train there for a new technique or something" Zeng said " I see. And how long do they want us to be there for ?" Shifu asked. Zeng went blank for a moment " that's the thing master Shifu they want them to train there for six months or even longer" Zeng said slowly but could see the fire in Shifu's eyes growing as he said it. " OK Zeng thank you. Is that all ?" Shifu said plainly " yes that's all" Zeng replied. " Oh and Zeng when do they want us to leave ?" Shifu asked the fleeing bird " Oh in about a week" said Zeng " Very well" Shifu replied.

Po and the others were outside relaxing and eating (of course) fortune cookies and reading out their fortunes to the other person. Tigress red out hers first " You will be adored by thousands of people" Tigress looked at it again " who made these ?". Then Po read out his " one day you will shine brighter than the rest" Po thought about it for a minuet but didn't say anything. Then Mantis read out his " One day you will grow in size" Mantis wondered " how do they know all of this". Then Viper read hers out " you have already found your destiny just stick to it" " What the..." she said. Then Monkey read his out " Bananas are your favorite food so don't give them up" Monkey smiled " to right they are". At last but by no means least Crane read his out " soon the greatest force of all will get you" Crane read it out again but had no idea what it meant " huh ?" he said really confused. " Perhaps it means someone bad is out to get you Crane" said Mantis, " What have I done wrong this time ?" he asked " Or perhaps a magic spell or something" said Viper " I would laugh if it meant love" Po chuckled " Oh yes of course love is the greatest force of all isn't it ?" said Tigress " I don't know but we've all had some random fortunes. Perhaps they are just fake or dud cookies" Crane said .

Meanwhile Shifu went in search of Po and the others to tell them the news that Zeng had told him earlier. Shifu went outside and found them under the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom. " There you six are I need to tell you something very important" Shifu explained Po laughed " don't tell us we have to fight off the bad guys" the others chuckled but Shifu didn't even smile at this he just responded " No Po,kung fu isn't just about fighting the off bad guys you know" " I know it's about practise and skill and whatever,right ?" Po asked " that's right anyway I've received news that you all have to go to the kung fu academy to do some training for a new technique for six months" Shifu explained " for how long??" Mantis asked " six months" replied Shifu. " When do we leave master ?" asked Tigress " next week" said Shifu.

One week later...

" Are you all ready to go ?" Shifu asked as everybody was busy packing " all most Shifu" Po said putting some cookies in a cloth " are those Monkey's cookies ?" Shifu asked " Don't tell Monkey,please" Po pleaded. As soon as everybody left and started to hit the road to the kung fu academy. Po was already tired after one mile of walking, "Cheer up Po it could be worse" said Crane who was flying above him " easy for you to say Crane you can fly I can't and I'm not athlete material" Po explained pointing to his belly " I can see why" Crane muttered to himself and flew ahead to see where they were going. " Are we there yet Crane ?" Shifu asked him as he flew ahead the others " I think I can see a small town ahead but it looks quite far away yet master" Crane explained.

" Hello,guys, can we take a break please" Po asked far behind the others now gasping for breath. " OK Po a minute break so you can get your breath back." Shifu sighed.

After a whole hour and a half walking Po and the others started to make their way through the town that wasn't as big as their home town but it wasn't that small either

" This is going to be a long six months" Shifu muttered to himself as they all walked down the road.

Authors note:OK sorry this chapter is boring but trust me it will get better and in the next chapter we meet Craney and that is all I'm going to say. So what are you waiting for Review,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!! please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the meeting

Authors note: OK here is another chapter and this time Crane is more involved than what happened in the first chapter. We also meet a new character that's all for now so enjoy...

As Shifu and the others walked down the road into the main part of the town, a lot of people stopped their daily lives and stood there pointing and whispering to each other. This annoyed Mantis " I thought it was rude to point" Mantis whispered next to Viper, Viper just hissed at him and everyone then went silent. After walking past several crowds of people they all broke the silence and started to cheer and clap " they obviously know us" Po said giving a person a thumbs up. " Oh look over there Shifu isn't that the kung fu academy ?" asked Monkey Shifu nodded at this and said " good work Monkey your very observant today " oh I thought Crane was the observant one. Anyway why are you so quiet today Crane you seem to be with the clouds" asked Po "oh it's just... I was wondering what that fortune from that fortune cookie meant by that's all" explained Crane. "That silly fortune was silly we all had similar random fortunes ourselves didn't we guys ?" Po asked and the others all replied at once " Yes,random".

Once they arrived at the kung fu academy Shifu and another master were having a discussion and left Po and the others waiting until Shifu told them what would happen. Ten minuets after Shifu went to talk with this new master of the academy he finally came out " OK all of you because you have had a long journey we are allowing you to have the rest of the day off so you may want to have a look around the town" Shifu explained.

Walking around the town wasn't as boring as waiting for Shifu to stop talking to that new master Mimm as Shifu told them. Po was more interested in the food rather than the proper shops in the town.

Mantis,Viper,Tigress,Monkey and Po were all in front and Crane followed slowly behind no one understood him today even he himself didn't know. Crane passed several shops without even noticing what was in them until he came across a small shop on the corner of the street the shop window was full bright objects but from the distance he couldn't tell what they were until he reached the shop window.

The shop itself was colorful and quite attractive from the outside. Loads of pretty little and large hand made pots stood through the shop window with many different types of little patterns and designs all over the pots. " Who ever made these must be very talented" Crane said to himself,but as he looked further on into the shop he could see many different pots that were even more attractive than the ones on display in the window. Then something he saw stopped his heart for about five seconds he gazed at the beautiful creature that stood painting one of the pots inside at the desk. Crane couldn't help but stare at her he she seemed like an goddess to him for a second before he was put back into reality when a giant paw was placed on his shoulder,Crane turned around to see Po and his other fiends " Crane you have got to be joking" Mantis said with a stern look on his face " But... but..." Crane managed to say " don't but us MR we all know what you were doing" Viper retorted . " But I was just looking and--" Crane couldn't finish " why didn't you tell us Crane" Po asked " about what exactly ?" Crane asked starting to look nervous. " Perhaps they noticed me staring at that beautiful woman through the window" Crane thought to himself. "Why didn't you tell us you were interested in pottery Crane ?" tigress asked " Oh I was just admiring the artwork that's all" Crane said coolly trying not to sigh of relief. " OK Crane you can admire it all you like cause I'm absolutely starving how about you guys ?" asked Po " OK Po we are coming will you join us Crane ?" asked Viper. "ER no thank you Viper I'll meat you back at the academy" Crane replied " OK see you later Crane" Viper said before sliding away " OK bye" Crane said.

Crane slowly opened the door and slowly entered the pottery shop only to be greeted by a female Crane that wore a sun set colored robe around her body. She had a paint brush in one of her hands but placed it down on her desk and walked over to Crane " may I help you sir" the female Crane asked politely " ER no thank you I was just looking at these wonderful pots did you make them ?" Crane asked " yes I did sir every single one of them... hey haven't I seen you before ?" she asked him " you might have if you love kung fu" Crane said " I know your master Crane from the furious five" she said while crane nodded in agreement " it is an honour to have you come to have a look around my shop" she said while shaking his wing " my name is Craney and it is a pleasure to meet you" Craney smiled and Crane couldn't help but smile back. " You are very talented and you paint wonderfully" Crane explained this caused Craney to blush " well thank you I hear you are quite good at kung fu considering your one of the best in China of course." Craney chuckled nervously not knowing what to say next." Well I think I should be going now but I'll come back tomorrow to have a better look around if I have time of course" said Crane "OK bye" Craney said. And with that Crane headed back to the academy a bit embarrassed and a bit annoyed " some introduction" he thought.

Authors note: OK you don't want to know how long it took me to make this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it I will update after Christmas so hold on tight until then...

Oh and have a very merry Christmas everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The next day

Authors note: OK let me explain myself to all of you out there I haven't updated for a while because my stupid laptop has been playing up. I love this idea but no one is reviewing I would love at least a few more reviews on this story. So enjoy.

Once Crane had come back from the town (that was known as the valley of harmony) he headed back to the kung fu academy. He was still cursing himself for that awkward introduction to Craney but he knew that he would go back there again.

Crane walked past a couple of little bunnies who were playing in the street and one of them went up to him smiling with a piece of paper in his little paw "could I have your autograph please?" he asked shyly this caused Crane to smile "yes of cause little one". "You are awesome" one of the little bunnies said making kung fu moves causing Crane to chuckle "yes but I am only a crane there are better kung fu masters out there than me" Crane explained "like who?! Your awesome!" all the bunnies yelled at once.

Once Crane had signed an autograph for several little bunnies it was growing very dark and he decided to go and face master Shifu and his new teacher,master Wong who both of them were waiting for him at the steps "so you finally decided to turn up" Shifu said "yes sorry master I lost track of time" Crane explained.

Shifu started to chuckle "well the five are inside and Po told me that you have an interest in pottery". "Master I just liked the patterns on them Craney is a good artist" Crane shut his beak once he realized what he had said "Craney?? is that a girl or a boy?" Shifu asked "oh I think he means miss Craney the pottery maker. She has her own shop not far from here Crane must be attracted to her" master Wong smirked causing Crane to blush a little. "Well I better go and get something to eat bye masters" Crane bowed and then walked inside feeling stupid.

The next day...

Instead of being woken up by a gong every morning master Wong came to wake his new students up. Tigress,Mantis,Monkey,Viper and Crane all woke up straight away but it took Po two minuets to even open his eyes.

After breakfast master Wong got everybody to start their new training by making them run 5 laps around the academy. On the first lap Po collapsed gasping for breath "can't breath!!!! I think my heart can't take this!!!!" Po shouted as Crane and Mantis went over to help the panicking panda to his feet "take deep breaths Po, take deep breaths" Mantis explained "and if that doesn't work try to die quietly" Crane said sarcastically. "It's nice to know somebody cares" Po whispered to Mantis but loud enough for Crane to hear "at least I'm not interested in stupid pottery!" Po shouted louder this time and even Tigress,Viper and Monkey stopped their training to see what was going on. Crane turned around and just replied "well at least I can do one lap around the academy without collapsing!".

Later on after training Crane decided to go to Craney's pottery shop to try and increase conversation levels a bit more. Po,Mantis,Viper,Tigress and Monkey decided to go with him, well not to the shop itself, but to the noodle shop next door.

"Oh boy all of that training has made me hungry" Po explained rubbing his stomach "yeah mater Wong has made us work extremely hard" Mantis replied. "Hey did anybody see master Shifu earlier?" asked tigress "no why do you ask?" Monkey said "well I was just wondering isn't Shifu supposed to be training us" Tigress replied. "Hey who cares about Shifu? Now what are you all ordering?" Po asked impatiently

"well me,Mantis and Monkey will be having noodle soup" Viper explained "and I will have a chow main" Tigress said. "I'm going to have the same as Viper. Crane what are you having?" Po asked Crane who was behind the others "oh I'm not going to the noodle shop" Crane explained. "well where are you going then?" Monkey asked "isn't it obvious he's going to the pottery shop next door" Mantis laughed. Crane just sighed and walked off.

Crane actually flew off from his friends because they only laughed at him "they all think that I like pottery but I don't care anymore" Crane thought as he entered the shop. Craney stood there painting a vase with a picture of a sun set on it. Once Crane had entered the shop she looked up and smiled "well hello again master Crane" Craney said politely as Crane observed the pots and paintings before him "hello Craney" Crane answered looking at her beautiful features.

"So how was your first day of training?" Craney asked, Crane looked puzzled "how do you know that?" "well word spreads master Crane" Craney explained. "Please could you not call me master it makes me sound too important" Crane said "just call me Crane". "OK then mast-- Crane" Craney said shyly.

A few moments later things began to get awkward again and neither Crane or Craney knew what to say. "so Crane... how do you like it here in the valley of Harmony??" Craney asked breaking the silence "oh I think it is a great town it reminds me of the valley of peace" Crane explained.

Meanwhile...

"What do you think Crane is doing right now??" Po laughed "probably touching the pots in there" Mantis slurped down his noodles in laughter. "Will you two shut up and eat your noodles" Tigress snapped. "Well I guess we had better go and get him" Monkey stood laughing "OK before he buys the whole shop" Po explained as they all stood up to leave.

Back at the shop Crane and Craney continued their conversation and Craney went into the other room. She told Crane to just have a look but as Crane picked up a pot to have a closer look at it somebody startled him from outside and he accidently dropped it. Craney was shocked when she came back to see bits of painted pottery scattered everywhere "I... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I will clear it up" Crane explained "no it's fine just do me a favor Crane" Craney started "What is that?" Crane asked cautiously "just get out!!" Craney shouted shoving Crane outside and slamming the door behind him. Crane realized he had left his hat in the shop but before he had the chance to even stand up Craney opened the door " and I believe this is yours GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR!!!" she shouted slamming the door behind her.

Crane was shocked about what had just happened but before he had the chance to even move he heard laughter come from behind him, It was Po and the rest of the five in laughter at what they had just saw "oh boy Crane you know how to woo women don't you ha ha ha!!" Po laughed. Crane couldn't believe it this was the worst day ever for him.

He just flew away.

Authors note: OK a really long chapter but this is proof that I have risen from the dead and I am once again living. Will Craney forgive Crane for that broken pot? and will his friends stop laughing at him? Find out in the next chapter. Could you all please review cause I really need some more for this story. Thanks I will update soon.


End file.
